A heat exchanger system may transfer, through a pipe, a liquid to an upper storage container by pumping the liquid into a lower storage container.
In this instance, a state of a flow of liquid in the pipe may need to be verified in order to verify an operational state of the heat exchanger system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for verifying a state of a flow of liquid in a pipe using a change in temperature of the pipe.